


不是变小魔法是变小病毒

by owllwo



Series: 变小魔法 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 变小魔法 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654810
Kudos: 2





	不是变小魔法是变小病毒

继权顺荣李知勋之后，崔胜澈也变成了小孩。  
但没那么小，大概十一二岁的年纪。细胳膊细腿的，完全没有成年人努力健身变成肌肉猛男的样子。几个跟崔胜澈差不多时间进公司的弟弟对这个样子非常怀念，其他来的晚的兄弟们则对哥哥小孩的样子充满了好奇。  
崔胜澈小时候倒还算是个听话的小孩，怎么说原来也是是家里的最小的弟弟，突然一觉醒来到了这个地方看见几个哥哥也不惊慌，马上接受了现实，适应了环境以后开始缠着圆佑要打游戏。  
非常。烦人。  
全圆佑头都要被晃晕了，小孩子崔胜澈精力旺盛一百分，上蹿下跳对全圆佑的各种游戏机充满好奇。到底是谁带来的这个变小孩病毒？难道从第二个人开始不就该隔离病原体切断传播途径保护易感人群吗？  
下一个大概就是我吧。全圆佑在回答小孩的间隙回想了一下自己的童年，好像是个很乖的小孩，好亏啊，不给哥哥弟弟带来一点麻烦怎么能行。  
就在全圆佑觉得要被崔胜澈折腾到失去未来二十年所有父爱的时候洪知秀出现了，仿佛天神降临。  
“胜澈？”虽然洪知秀进公司的时间迟但还是一眼认出了崔胜澈。正被游戏吸引的小孩转过头来，“你好？”突然被不认识的哥哥叫了名字还是有点不知所措。洪知秀走到电竞椅前，笑着向崔胜澈伸出了手，“你好，我叫洪知秀。”崔胜澈跟他握了握手，洪知秀就牵着不放了。“要不要跟哥哥一起出去玩？”  
全圆佑看洪知秀眯起了眼睛，他有种不好的预感。  
但反正不是对他，胜澈哥怕什么？他可是在95食物链底端还坚强地活下来了的人啊。更何况洪知秀本质上还是个善良的人，总不能对小孩出手吧。  
于是全圆佑快乐地把崔胜澈托付给了洪知秀，自己去练习室找好竹马权顺荣了。

在其他弟弟都在听说了传闻对小孩崔胜澈敬而远之的时候，洪知秀和尹净汉反而充满了兴趣。  
洪知秀带着崔胜澈下楼的时候尹净汉已经等在楼下了，刚染的金发在阳光下近乎透明，因为没带眼镜放空视线盯着远处发呆。崔胜澈发出了感慨，“那个哥哥是天使吗？”他拉了拉洪知秀的衣角，洪知秀摸摸小男孩头发毛糙的脑袋。“是天使哦。”  
尹净汉注意到了过来的洪知秀和崔胜澈，慢悠悠地晃到他们面前，半蹲下来看崔胜澈，“胜澈小时候这么可爱啊。”他自言自语到，伸出手把小孩的脸捏成各种形状。崔胜澈被捏着脸说不出话，委屈巴巴地向洪知秀投来求助的视线，洪知秀笑着把尹净汉手打开，“别玩他了，再玩等下学精了就没得玩了。”  
尹净汉把刚才就拿在手上的棒球帽给崔胜澈带上，伸出手对着他说。“跟哥哥一起去游乐园吧？”  
虽然刚才好像才被这个天使哥哥欺负过，但小孩都不太记仇，就算是十一二岁的青少年也还是很容易被好看的容颜蛊惑。崔胜澈看着尹净汉微笑的样子，还是呆呆地点了点头，一只手牵着洪知秀一只手牵着尹净汉，出发往游乐园去了。  
崔胜澈一走进园区就兴奋得不行，不管去多少次游乐园对小孩子来说还是非常有意思的地方。在拖着洪知秀尹净汉玩了几个项目之后两个哥哥就累得不想走了，虽然是抱着逗小孩的心态来的，没想到在找到机会玩小孩之前先陪小孩玩到精力全无。  
崔胜澈陪他们坐在长椅上。今天天气很好，太阳暖暖地照着，尹净汉觉得有点困了，忍不住打了个哈欠，把头靠在洪知秀身上眯起了眼睛。洪知秀远远地看见一个卖棉花糖的摊子，顶顶靠在自己肩膀上的尹净汉。尹净汉正打算小憩一会儿就被打扰，不满地抬起头，洪知秀示意他看崔胜澈，看到小孩盯着远处的棉花糖，跟洪知秀交换了一个眼神，于是两个人一个掏出了手机，一个半跪在崔胜澈身前。  
“胜澈想吃棉花糖吗？”崔胜澈看着蹲在自己身前的尹净汉，又看了看洪知秀，视线在漂亮哥哥和棉花糖摊子之间游移。尹净汉看小孩迟迟没法做出决定，抓着崔胜澈放在膝盖上的手说，“哥哥今天可以买给你哦，只要胜澈答应哥哥一个小小的要求。”  
“什么要求？”小孩终究还是没能抵抗棉花糖的诱惑，尹净汉笑起来，“撒个娇给哥哥看看吧。”  
虽然平常在家里是会无意识撒娇的小男孩，但听到这个词的时候还是反射性地摇了摇头，男子汉怎么可以撒娇呢？我们顶天立地不能撒娇的。尹净汉见状，嘴角耷拉下来，委屈地好像他才是那个没有棉花糖吃的小孩。崔胜澈一下子就慌了，手一下子都不知道该怎么放，被尹净汉一把拉住。  
尹净汉低着头点着崔胜澈的手指尖，小孩的手指软软的。“哥哥也不是想胜澈怎么样，以后胜澈的工作也是有这个部分的，我想早点练习一下总归没有坏处。”崔胜澈觉得说的好像也对，思考了一下，把手抽出来，在头上比了个兔耳朵。“啾啾？”  
尹净汉这才笑了起来，好像身边的光线都变得更明亮了。“胜澈要吃什么口味的？草莓吗，还是蜜瓜？”一旁的洪知秀录完像已经掏出钱包要去买了，看起来也对小孩崔胜澈的撒娇非常满意。

本来骗小孩二人组还为崔胜澈安排了鬼屋日程，但还没等小孩玩到那里天已经黑了。天黑了再带怕鬼的崔胜澈去鬼屋，甚至还是个小孩子，尹净汉洪知秀还是有点于心不忍。最后就一个人牵着一只手晃晃悠悠地回家了。  
回到家的时候其他弟弟们都不在，崔胜澈跑遍整个宿舍也没看到全圆佑，被洪知秀按着洗完澡躺倒床上的时候还在念今天本来圆佑哥哥说了要带我打游戏。  
“下次让圆佑哥哥陪你打，再把另一个知勋哥哥叫过来。今天先睡觉好不好？”尹净汉哄着他，崔胜澈点点头，闭上眼睛正要睡，尹净汉又说。“那胜澈要不要来一个晚安吻呢？”  
“男孩子之间……也要亲亲吗？”崔胜澈把被子拉上来盖住了半张脸，就露出一双大眼睛看着洪知秀和尹净汉，“那当然了。”尹净汉面不改色，“我们可是家人啊，家人都是可以亲亲的。”说着他转头亲了一下洪知秀的脸颊，洪知秀也微笑着接受了，“你看，我跟知秀哥哥都可以。那胜澈也可以的吧？”  
崔胜澈看着侧着头指着脸颊要他亲亲的两个哥哥纠结了一会儿，算了，长得这么好看应该不会骗人。还是撑起身子在一个人脸上亲了一下。  
“胜澈真是乖孩子呀。”洪知秀帮小孩塞了塞被子，跟尹净汉同时俯下身去在崔胜澈脸上亲了一口，接受了亲亲洗礼的小孩闭紧了眼睛不敢睁开。  
“晚安啦胜澈。”

END


End file.
